TMNT:Land Down Under
by Phantomwolfx
Summary: After a heavy rainstorm leaves all four brothers exploring the sewers to see if any of their patrol lines had been blocked - the four brothers come along something that transports them both years ahead and into another place other then New York. [Set In The 2007 Universe]
1. Brotherly Instincts

The New York skyline was anything but hideous and hidden with grey clouds as the sun rose up behind the buildings - indicating a normal but beautiful day in a corrupt, crime-ridden and busy city.

Not many people knew of what was happening in New York; apart from the giant dubious storm hanging around the giant skyscraper regarded as the now desolated Winters Building.

But it was way below the trains with certain carriages that no one would sit in for a peculiar reason, ridden with graffiti or dry or even fresh urine stains or the train floor and below the old train tracks that were on the mend of bending due to the heavy weight of the trains consistently running along them. It was within the sewer line - that no one ever checks, maybe to rescue the occasional dog or cat if they're tiny enough. Even sometimes a child if there's no grate to hold them, or the entry is big enough.

Beyond the urine and faeces contaminated water. What would be regarded as 'Alien Life' Lived Comfortably within these sewer lines. Moreover, the five of them had been used to everything the sewers would be intruded with loud trucks, construction work and even heavy downpour. However, today would be a lot different then what they were usually used to.

Having only been around six hours since all four brothers went to sleep. The Lair was relatively quiet disregarding the running water which barely made noise until one of them went out for practice or a breather - hearing the footsteps for a good couple of metres.

It was within the lair that loud noise of snoring coming from behind the TV would be emitted from an Orange-Bannered Turtle sleeping soundly with a leg dangling over the edge of the couch ever so slightly while one was placed comfortably between couch cushions. With that, he'd fallen asleep watching one of his TV Shows, obviously profoundly interested by the Cheez-It's lying beside his chest and crust left on his plastron.

Close by was one of his older brothers who was in a state of absolute peace, even with the position he was in of his head placed upon his arms and softly breathing. Meanwhile - the two older brothers to both the purple and orange masked turtles were encased in their room, headed in for the night before to get some well-earned sleep from the tedious night previous.

Not once had all three brothers contemplated who woke up first nice and early as they immediately knew who owned that title since childhood. Stepping out, the blue cladded turtle stepped out of his room with a stifled yawn on his lips as he stretched and tilted his head from left to right - hoping to hear a crack emit from his neck, but never sufficed. Rubbing his eyes, he overlooked the lair and watched his two younger brothers, smiling as he saw them sleeping peacefully in their retrospect.

Careful not to wake them, he walked down the stairs as quietly as possible and walked over to the kitchen - grabbing a bowl and putting cereal into the bowl, the light tinkering of the cereal stirring the purple cladded turtle slightly to where the older brother knew that he had his eyes closed, but he was fully conscious. Huffing happily, he filled the bowl up, adding milk to the once dry cereal. Picking the bowl up - he put it on the desk of the purple cladded turtle

"Morning Donnie" Leo spoke out with a deep tone to his voice - Donnie knowing that this was his morning voice, which only ever had a few minutes of airing as the older brother would soon go back to his normal voice.

"How'd you know I was awake?" Don said taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes before stretching and grabbing his bowl of cereal and the spoon in which Leo was holding

"Brotherly instincts" Leo said, rubbing his hand back and forth on his younger brothers head on to hear him grumble uncomfortably in which Leo smiled and walked off. Grabbing his bowl of Cereal and pouring milk into it before putting it down and slipping the spoon into the bowl and sitting down, taking in the peace of the lair before the two younger brothers he loved got any closer on his nerves and pulled the last one, Raph especially.

Ever since Winters Tower went out like a fuse and he'd given up the act of being The Nightwatcher - Raph had seemed to forgive himself, and Leo had done the same, not having a bone to pick with one another since then. However, it was one night after running into a fight during a patrol that Raph had changed, had a new grumbled look on his face. Leo couldn't tell what the hell it was, but whatever it was. It wasn't Raph's usual routine of being the grump he'd usually be referred to by Mikey and Donnie.

Pulling Leo out of his contemplative state, Donnie came and sat on the table opposite his older brother, Donnie pulling a strange look to his older brother

"You all right Leo? You seem out of it a lot recently" Donnie said as he shifted his back uncomfortably due to him being hunched over in his sleep

"I'm fine Don, don't worry about me" And it was as he was taking a bit of his cereal - that the subject was changed immediately, which had left Donnie disgruntled in the fact that he'd usually be open toward talking about his problems to the purple cladded turtle. "Did you get enough sleep last night, or do I need to put you back in your bedroom because of your sore back?" He said as he shifted his arms over his chest "Because you know I'll put sleeping pills in your coffee again if you're not."

Breathing out in frustration, Don took in a bit of his cereal before answering "Yeah. I got plenty, and it was just this night. I'll return to my room tonight, but that's beyond the point that I was-"

"Good" Leo interrupted with a nod and raised an eyebrow. Never one to talk about his problems like Raph until they pented up and broke both of them down in their unique ways. Leaving Donnie in a frustrated state and sighing half-heartedly. The shuffle of feet and a loud booming yawn broke through the air. Mikey was finally up

"Look who's finally up. morning sleepy head" Don said smiling along with Leo doing so as well.

"Morning dude, you wouldn't believe the dream I had last night" His surfer voice breaking through the air was a nice change from the nearly heated disagreement from both the older turtles.

"Let me guess. It's about something you'd wish existed. However, doesn't."

"Wait, they don't have Triple-X Large Pizzas?" Mikey said, scratching the back of his neck and smiling awkwardly

"As amazing of an idea that is Mikey, that won't ever exist. No human would ever be able to eat that. At least within the period of a week" Donnie replied - always one to break down his creative ideas, but he must admit. Some of them were good, as stupid as some of them seemed.

"Would we be able to try it at any point though?" Mikey said smiling slightly

Donnie looked over at Leo, laughing slightly at the idea he rolled his eyes and looked over at him "If we had an Oven big enough. Maybe. But until then. No. And who knows if we can eat that much" During mid-sentence, Leo seemed to have a more pessimistic tone in his voice more then usual. Don seemed to have picked up on this and gave a scolding look to his older brother. But he knew why - even though it wasn't required

"Okay, there's no need to be rude about it dude. Guess I'll go read my comics" Mikey said before putting the milk down and walking off, leaving his cereal behind.

"What the hell was that?" Donnie grumbled under his breath and looked at his Older brother with an angered look

"Mikey! I-" Leo said before huffing and rubbing his hands against his face. "I'm sorry all right. I'm just on edge."

"And why would that be?" Don asked before a booming voice of his older brother broke through the tensious air

"Why would that be?" The red cladded turtle spoke as he stretched before leaping over rail and landing with a thud before walking into the kitchen

"It was nothing Raph, don't worry," Donnie said as he was still looking his brother in the eyes. He knew he had the chance to talk about it, but with Leo being Leo - he always waited for time to over tick "I'm gonna go work on those upgrades, we need them anyway."

Soon enough the red cladded turtle sat in the spot that Donnie was in and began digging into his cereal. Leo having forgotten about his now soggy cereal, he started digging back into it.

Both younger brothers of the two stopped what they were doing, Donnie glancing over every once in a while to see what they were doing, and Mikey Glancing over his comic to see the two brothers sitting there in absolute silence while tension filled the room like a giant gas leak.

While still chewing on his cereal. Leo took the chance to look at his brother and begin the conversation which had been on thin ice from the start.

"What's up?" Leo said flatly.

"Nuthin'" Raph replied simply.

"It's something Raph, even you know it. It's been going on long enough - spit it out" Leo said with more anguish in his tone.

"It's Nothin' Leo, why can't cha' just understan' that?" He said as his jaw tightened around the spoon which exited his mouth a few seconds later.

"Then why haven't you said Good Morning to any of us. You won't even have a general conversation with us without being angry."

"Yeah? And what's ta' think that I'm just not havin' a good day?" Raph said moving both his arms with a slight shrug and a tilt of his head to try and make his point more meaningful

"Because this has been going on for almost a week now! If you need to say something. Say it now - you even promised that we'd do this."

But there was absolute silence for a few seconds from Raph "There's nothin' ta' be said" He spoke, teeth gritted as he glanced over at his older brother

A growl emitted from Leo's lips as he got up "I'll be in the dojo" he murmured

"Splinta' Junior"

"Says the one who has his head right up his s-" Leo said spinning around before he left his mouth open. Not daring to continue the sentence in front of his father

Stopping in his tracks to look at Leo with a raised eyebrow, he kept his position for a few seconds before proceeding to walk "Good Morning my sons!"

"Morning Sensei!" Mikey said as his voice towered over the others, hearing this. Leo and Raph immediately looked his way to see him peaking over his comic - All three of the brothers knew what they were doing, and Mikey shyly smiled before hiding his head back in his comics hoping that a smack wouldn't connect on his head from his big brother.

Leo then proceeded to walk to the dojo before closing the door behind him, giving Raph a final glance of bitterness before he closed the door completely before continuing to meditate.

"Sometimes I hate those Brotherly Instincts."


	2. Intervention

"Leonardo, you seem distracted, is there anything you would like to talk about my son?" The voice of Master Splinter broke through the ever so loud thundering rain leaking through holes within the sewage line

"No Master, I guess I just haven't been putting a lot of effort into a lot recently. Be it patrols, fighting or meditation in general," Leo said as he opened his chocolate brown eyes with a frustrated look on his face only to see his father standing in front of him looking down at him while Leo was in a kneeling position. his face softening when he realised what he was doing

"I believe there is something on your mind my son, and though both of us might not know what it truly may be, I suggest you go out and take a breather, get away from this environment for a bit and take in your surroundings. Hopefully finding out what it is - or where it originated from." Master splinter said with a reaffirmed smile

"But Sensei, you've never once-" He was interrupted once again by his father making a statement from previous quite clear.

"A leader must always be expected to have a clear head when faced with challenges. Though their head might be clouded with judgement as to what to do, their head isn't clouded with confusion and frustration, which would only throw them off when faced with Life and Death" A glance was shared between the two before the silence deafened the both of them.

The simple head nod from Leo was enough to reassure Splinter that he son would always listen to him, Leader or not. Getting up, Leo walked off and opened the door behind him before closing it behind him - exhaling a long-awaited breath as he did so, before looking around, taking in his surroundings. To his left, he heard the sound of Poly wheels of a skateboard grind and rub against a wooden surface of U shaped skate ramp. He knew of the top of his mind that the orange cladded turtle was either doing it out of boredom, exercise or even trying to keep his tricks up due to his now-retired ride home from his Cowabunga Carl days.

But it was to the right of him that made the most noise when he left the room - hearing the somewhat loud wub-wub of EDM blast through the one solo standing speaker that Donnie had running from his computer while he was working on what looked to be one of his new updated T-Phones. He stated that he wanted to update something to do with the signal; it was somewhat nonsense to the Blue-cladded leader. However, sometimes it did intrigue to what the younger brother could pull off.

Smiling once again slightly as he saw Donnie sticking his tongue out in a deep concentration, he heard the pounding of a boxing bag and the sound of what seemed like either Rock or death metal, and he knew whom that belonged to without a doubt. Everything seemed quite fine within the depths of the lair, and it just seemed like another calm Thursday before the storm of the nightly patrol.

Having not seen his brother within a reasonable hour, the purple cladded turtle heard the heavy footsteps of his much older brother walking towards the lair's exit.

"Leo, where are you going?" Donnie broke out, putting his glasses up and turning around only to hear the mental groan of his brother being caught doing something that didn't even regard him.

"Going out for a breather," Leo said merely - as much as Leo knew the excuse wasn't going to pass up. He knew he'd have to find a way out of Donnie's brotherly interrogation, even though Leo knew that he was doing it out of Love and was looking out for him. Some days the hassle of it all seemed too much for the Leader in blue.

"Raph only ever does that, what's the real reason, Leo?" He was about to get up and try and talk him out of going out but Leo needed a breather, and it was now getting to him all the more that Master Splinter stated so.

"Why has it always got to be a subject about Raph?" Leo said as his jaw clenched - he hated yelling at his brothers for all the wrong reasons, though he was the leader, being a responsible big brother was always in his eyes no matter what the situation. Opening the lair entrance, he walked off before it closed only moments later.

"What's with Leo today?" Mikey said as he stopped momentarily upside down on the rail of the skate ramp. Receiving a flustered shrug from the purple turtle.

Walking along the sewer lines, the browned water rippled underneath the feet of a Five Foot Four tall mutant turtle as he looked along the lines of water running down the ever so crumbling brick walls.

'Nothing seems too bad in terms of rain. Then why was I distracted by it earlier' Leo thought to himself, heading down to the left to see if any of the usual routes they'd take had been damaged. And it was there that he'd seen something anomalous unless the pipelines had broken through by the roots of the trees planted above, the muddy brown water shouldn't contain that much glare. Holding up his hand to cover his eyes from the reflection - the sound of rushing water filled his audible senses. Like the waterfalls that he'd encountered in some parts of Central America during his trip, this was beyond louder then what a natural waterfall would sound like. Almost as loud as being next to engine planes in which came through a flashback due to the sound.

Squinting, his eyes turned into tiny slits, and he tried to look as best as possible, but it seemed to be almost like a threshold within the brick in which when one passed by. The Glare had suddenly dissipated. Causing Leo to look at the grooves of his dark green skin which were embedded on his three-fingered hand. Looking at his surroundings - he'd found the one thing that had been driving him up the wall since breakfast.

"What in the world" Leo murmured as he looked at the giant water funnel, which was an almost cyan blue, not the muddy brown it usually found to be. Grabbing out his T-Phone, he immediately went to contact Donnie, but it never rung out, looking down at his phone he saw there was not a single bar on the network indicator which caused the turtle to huff in mild frustration.

The intimidate opening of the lair door threw Donnie off to see Leo have an almost ghostly look on his face - two things had either happened that Donnie knew about when this had happened. Shredder had come back (and with how many times he'd be brought back by the Krangg it wasn't going to be a surprise) or something else, other then the typical New York crime gangs had given him a really good fright.

"Leo" Donnie said as he tilted his glasses up "What's going on?" His face was shifting to a confused one as he stared down his brothers' dark brown eyes.

"Stay Here," Leo said merely, leaving the younger brother in a state of confusion. Watching the older brother as he jogged upstairs looking for Mikey and Raph - which in time both eventually came down with Leo coming down himself ultimately in time. Both Younger and Older brothers were sitting on the kitchen table beside Don and looking up at the leader.

"I assume Fearless would like ta explain his mood this mornin' now," Raph said opening his eyes with an almost open-minded look in his eyes

"That's for a later day, what I-"

"Then why'd you call us down here. All three of us are wondering what da hell's going on with ya and you're not even telling us!"

"I found something while I was checking the sewer routes that I think all four of us should check out!"

Mikey was about to stand up, but the glance from Raph said otherwise. Instead of instilling a deathly silence within the lair

"Raph?"

"Leo?"

"We're going to check this out; let's rollout."

"No" Leo knew what he was doing. Sure his temperamental side got to him a lot, but he saw the soft side come out in a harsh love form. And this was just one of the examples

"You're not the leader here Raph, remember Orientation day?"

"He's asking what the hell's gotten into you recently Leo? You're not in your right head space."

Cornered and letting out a stressed breath. The only thing he'd only be able to do is to try and push it aside from all the more "I talked it through with Master Splinter. He knows what's going on."

"Then why didn't he come in during ya meditation period."

"You're asking a lot of questions Raph, yet whatever happened at the breakfast table this morning still hasn't been answered," He said pointing, Leo would cause him to snap in either a small or big form one way or another. He was partially safe for today. "Now let's go," he said in an angry tone - with all three boys eventually following suit.

"Where the hell is ya takin' us o' powerful one?" The booming Brooklyn voice of Raph asked which reverberated along the brick walls of the sewer line.

"Left up here" Leo spoke behind them, Raph putting a hand on the grip on one of his sais. Proceeding to walk, Mikey's voice broke through the air.

"Dude, I can't see a thing, where are you takin' us?"

"To the place, I was telling you about."

"What kind of place is this Leo, A Silver room with a single light installed? The glare in here is-" His face dropped in surprise as he looked around. "What happened to the glare?"

"I don't know dude - Woah," Mikey said as he looked down at the giant white swirling typhoon down below them.

Raph and Donnie were just as surprised, Raph's lip lifting slightly as he looked over the edge.

"That doesn't look like an edge I'd like ta be lookin' ova'" Raph said as he bent his knees slowly moving backwards.

"It isn't too bad Raph, especially knowing some of the buildings we've lept over during Ninja Tag" Donnie pitched in "But what is this, some sort of. Water Typhoon?"

"I have no clue. I don't, I just found it along the routes I was checking during a rainstorm" All three turtles look back the leader in blue "What?" Donnie was about to stand up before a scream of the word Cowabunga was made

"Mikey!" Raph screamed as he tried to reach out for his little brother's hand. And before he knew it, Mikey was gone. Gritting his teeth and growling slightly - Raph looked at the younger and older brother. "What the hell was that? You know you can't take your eye off of Mikey with this sort of stuff."

Leo looked over the edge to see if there was some spectre of a red mask. However, there wasn't, shaking his head. Leo took a step back.

"Leo whatever you're doing. Don't" Donnie said which was ignored by the leader in blue jumping into the water, only leaving Raph and Donnie left

"Mike's idiocy only goes so far."

"For once Don, I can agree with you on something." He said as both of them jumped in.

_ In the back of their minds, they had the thought of being transported to some random outlet of New York. However, where it ended up. Was about to throw them off completely._


End file.
